Na ratunek!
by Arianka
Summary: Absurdalna mieszanka multifandomowa, Doktor Who, Sherlock i Hobbit. Przy takim zestawie wydarzyć się może dosłownie wszystko. Na wesolutko


No cóż, naszło mnie. Mocno naszło, bo wymieszałam kilka ulubionych fandomów. Przepraszać nie będę, mogę co najwyżej obiecać sporą dozę absurdu i humoru.

* * *

**Na ratunek!**

W przeddzień ziemskiej Wigilii Donna Noble usiadła na jednym ze wsporników we wnętrzu TARDIS z założeniem, że przez najbliższe czterdzieści osiem godzin ziemskiego czasu nigdzie się nie rusza. Jak dotąd każde Boże Narodzenie kończyło się jakimś nalotem kosmitów, próbą zniszczenia Ziemi albo czymś równie nieprzyjemnym. Cokolwiek miało się wydarzyć w tym roku, Donna uznała, że należą im się wakacje. Doktorowi także.

Rzeczony Marsjanin, jak Donna wciąż go czasem nazywała, miotał się entuzjastycznie wokół serca statku, grzebiąc we wnętrzu i sprawdzając, czy wszystko działa. TARDIS stała w środku lasu w sercu Walii, rok 1367. Idealne miejsce na święta, tak głęboko nie zapuszczali się nawet kłusownicy, więc jedyne, co im groziło, to leśna zwierzyna. Doktor nawet stwierdził żartem, że mogą zapolować, ale później zajął się przeglądem technicznym i go wessało.

Donna w międzyczasie przejrzała zapasy i uznała, że mają z czego przyrządzić świąteczną kolację, nawet gdyby Doktorowi nie udało się niczego upolować. Choć musiała przyznać, że nie mogła się doczekać, aż zobaczy Chłopca Czasu polującego w trampkach na sarnę. Bo soniczny śrubokręt raczej nie byłby pomocny, a w dodatku polowanie byłoby takie... nienormalne w porównaniu z tym, co robili na co dzień...

Telefon dzwoniący w drzwiach TARDIS zwiastował kłopoty.

I przygodę.

- Donna, możesz odebrać? - zawołał Doktor. - Tak jakby... utknąłem chwilowo.

- Tak, jasne. - Kobieta zeskoczyła ze wspornika i sięgnęła po słuchawkę. - Słucham?... Ymm, tak, jest, chwileczkę - rzuciła w telefon, patrząc, jak Doktor wyczołguje się spod konsoli. - Dzwoni Mycroft Holmes.

- O, świetnie! - zawołał z uśmiechem Marsjanin. - Daj telefon, daj, daj.

Donna usiłowała podać towarzyszowi słuchawkę, a TARDIS, która uznała za stosowne otrząsnąć się po zabiegach Doktora, nie ułatwiała sprawy. W końcu maksymalne rozciągnięcie archaicznego przewodu pozwoliło Doktorowi słyszeć rozmówcę, a to już był spory postęp.

Kobieta obserwowała z zaintrygowaniem i ubawem, jak Doktor prowadzi szybką rozmowę, usiłując wyjść do końca i nie zaplątać się w kabel. Cokolwiek robił z TARDIS, widać nie mogło zostać przerwane w połowie, sądząc z ilości wajch i pokręteł, które przestawiał.

- Gotowa? - Szeroki, wesoły uśmiech na twarzy Doktora, gdy odłożył słuchawkę, wróżył przygodę i kłopoty. - Kierunek Londyn, grudzień 2013.

- Już nie zamierzasz polować? - zakpiła Donna. - Liczyłam na sarninę, przydałaby ci się. - Mimo starań, Doktor nadal pozostawał patyczakowato chudy w jej odczuciu.

- Sarny nam nie uciekną. Stary znajomy ma kłopoty. Allons-y!

xxx

Znajomy Doktora, który ich wezwał, okazał się być mężczyzną w średnim wieku, odzianym w elegancki garnitur. Donna, nawykła do tego typu pracowników, zakwalifikowała go jako managera bądź rządowego oficjela. Z pewnością też Mycroft Holmes albo widział już wcześniej TARDIS, albo też niejedno już w życiu zobaczył, bo policyjna budka, która zmaterializowała się w środku jego salonu, nie wywołała żadnej reakcji.

- Mycroft, jak miło! - Entuzjazm Doktora nie spotkał się z podobnym odzewem ze strony gospodarza. - To moja towarzyszka, Donna Noble.

- Mycroft Holmes, miło mi poznać - odezwał się Holmes, aczkolwiek jego uśmiech, czy raczej grymas, w którym wygiął usta, z pewnością nie był sympatyczny. - Mój brat czeka na nas w gabinecie.

- Salon będzie chyba bardziej odpowiedni, nie sądzisz, bracie? - rozległo się w drzwiach. Do pokoju wszedł szczupły mężczyzna, tak samo jak Mycroft w drogim garniturze, a pierwszym, na co spojrzał, były czerwone trampki Doktora. Kolejny patyczak, pomyślała Donna, stwierdzając jednocześnie, że kpiący uśmieszek zdecydowanie mu nie pasował.

- Skoro już się pofatygowałeś...

- TO jest ten twój specjalista?

- Wyżej niż Torchwood - potaknął chłodno Mycroft. Jego brat, jak wynikało z rozmowy, obdarzył sceptycznym spojrzeniem tak Doktora, jak i TARDIS, ale coś go musiało przekonać, bo podszedł i wyciągnął rękę.

- Sherlock Holmes - przestawił się. O ile na Donnie taki zestaw imię-nazwisko nie zrobił żadnego wrażenia, może poza skojarzeniem, że imię wyjątkowo dziwne, tak Doktor aż się rozsłoneczkował.

- Ten detektyw? Fantastycznie! Uwielbiam bloga Johna Watsona - oświadczył entuzjastycznie. - Wy ludzie potraficie być niesamowici!

Sherlock Holmes zmarszczył brwi na wzmiankę o ludziach, a Donna uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Sądząc po jego zdziwieniu na widok TARDIS, brat musiał go nie uprzedzić. No to się dopiero chłopaczek zdziwi, jak wejdzie do środka...

- Ekhm... Możemy przejść do rzeczy? - zagadnął rzeczowo Mycroft. - Herbaty?

- Tak, zdecydowanie. To co nam się szykuje na te święta? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Doktor i wyciągnął okulary z kieszeni.

Donna, choć jeszcze niedawno zamierzała nie wyściubiać nosa z TARDIS w czasie świąt, teraz już także była zaintrygowana. Bawiło ją zwłaszcza skanujące spojrzenie młodszego Holmesa, który wyraźnie im bardziej skanował, tym bardziej nie rozumiał.

- A doktor Watson? - zagadnął Marsjanin, gdy usiedli z obowiązkową herbatą. - I jak to się dzieje, że Sherlock Holmes potrzebuje specjalisty? - Doktor cieszył się jak dziecko na widok choinki, a Donna nie mogła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nawet jeśli (oby) święta będą jednak normalne, to tych dwóch w jednym pomieszczeniu dostarczy aż nadto emocji.

- John zniknął i na tym polega problem - wyjaśnił niechętnie Sherlock. Widać było, że z trudem przychodzi mu zwracanie się do kogoś o pomoc.

- Gdyby doktor Watson znajdował się na powierzchni Ziemi, już byśmy go znaleźli - włączył się drugi Holmes. - Ponieważ tak się nie stało, a prócz naszego Johna zniknęła także spora ekipa filmowa, mamy prawo podejrzewać, że w grę wchodzą istoty pozaziemskie.

- Mycroft, nie znowu ten nonsens! - Młodszy z braci trzasnął filiżanką o stolik, a Mycroft posłał Doktorowi i Donnie przepraszające spojrzenie. - Jakie istoty pozaziemskie? Sprawdzałeś ostatnio poziom cukru? - głos Sherlocka ociekał jadem i fałszywą troską.

- Toksyczny koleś - mruknęła Donna do Doktora.

- Fascynujący - wyszczerzył się kosmita, szczerze ubawiony podejściem Sherlocka. - Ekipa jakiego filmu zniknęła? - zapytał głośniej.

- Drugiej części Hobbita - oświadczył Sherlock grobowym głosem. - Mieli kręcić ostatnie sceny i zniknęli. Dawno bym poleciał do Nowej Zelandii, ale mój brat twierdzi, że ich tam nie ma, i uparł się wezwać ciebie, Doktorze. Sprawa jest drażliwa, bo straciłem towarzysza, a za to zostałem z kłopotem w osobie rozhisteryzowanej narzeczonej Johna, więc bierzmy się do pracy - wyrzucił z siebie.

Donna teatralnie wywróciła oczami. Kolejny trajkoczący wariat, jak uroczo. Doktor natomiast poderwał się z kanapy.

- Tolkien! Coś ty narobił, stary przyjacielu? - rzucił kosmita w eter. - Jak to jest, że angielscy pisarze mają taką siłę w słowach? Trzeba będzie sprawdzić na miejscu.

- Sprawdzić co? - zapytała głośno Donna o to, o co mieli ochotę zapytać Holmesowie, ale najwyraźniej duma im nie pozwalała. - Doktorze, jaśniej!

- Zaraz, zaraz, Donno, nie tak niecierpliwie. Zapraszam na pokład, panowie. - Jedno bzyknięcie śrubokrętu sonicznego i drzwi TARDIS stanęły otworem.

- Idziesz, Sherlocku, czy zostajesz? - Mycroft obrócił się w drzwiach budki i machnął zachęcająco parasolem. - Nie pożałujesz.

- Idziecie szukać Johna, a ja miałbym się nie dołączyć? - powtórzył z niedowierzaniem młodszy z braci. - Chyba żartujesz - oświadczył i wszedł za Mycroftem do środka. Wszedł akurat tak, żeby Doktor machnięciem śrubokrętu zatrzasnął za nim drzwi, a potem tak jakby troszeczkę go wmurowało.

- Jakiś problem? - zainteresował się Mycroft, zanim Donna zdążyła zrobić to samo.

- To jest nielogiczne - wydusił w końcu Sherlock. - Mycroft, co tu...? Objętość tego... czegoś jest...

- Większa w środku niż na zewnątrz, witamy w TARDIS - wyjaśnił usłużnie Doktor, przestawiając wajchy na panelu sterowania. - A jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to gdy wykluczymy niemożliwe, wszystko, co pozostanie, nawet najbardziej nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą - dorzucił wesoło.

Jedno trzeba było Sherlockowi przyznać - błyskawicznie zapanował nad zaskoczeniem. Założył ręce za plecy i zaczął się rozglądać jak turysta, pozornie z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. Miał natomiast wypisane na twarzy pytanie, którego wyraźnie nie chciał zadać.

- Doktooorze. - Donna postanowiła przypomnieć o swoim istnieniu. - Wyjaśnienia.

- Jasne, już. - Marsjanin pstryknął ostatni przycisk i odpalił TARDIS. - John Tolkien podróżował ze mną jakieś... no, będzie dla mnie ze sto pięćdziesiąt lat. Wykorzystał potem sporo, a nawet bardzo dużo z tego, co widział, żeby napisać książki. I mam poważne obawy, że ta nowa technologia, w której kręcą Hobbita, pomogła otworzyć portal między światami. Kolejny raz!

-Kolejny? To kto jeszcze, poza Agathą Christie? - zaciekawiła się Donna, bo Holmesowie przetrawiali informacje.

- Ach, był taki mały epizodzik z Szekspirem - odparł niewinnie Doktor. - Już, zadowolona? Następny przystanek: Nowa Zelandia!


End file.
